


Knowing the inevitable

by Toshaka



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Possesion, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, most are mentonied only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshaka/pseuds/Toshaka
Summary: Kazuma didn't know what to expect, when he was being diffriden, but certainly not this.This all was being confusing, even more as he started to feel overwhelming power of Deity of Destruction.Kazuma mind was racing, he started to panic, he was scared.The last moment of Kazuma.I suck at summaries.





	Knowing the inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, okay?  
> It was some time since I wrote anything, but with all that happening I needed to.  
> Have fun~!

Kazuma didn't know what to expect, when he was being diffriden, but certainly not this. He was himself and at the same time someone different, foreign. Like something was slowly warping him, making him someone else. No, that wasn't it. He was beginning to lose himself. He was being removed from control of his own body.  
Was it effect of Gyze? Of being diffriden by him?  
He wasn’t sure. Not anymore.  
He was confident of one, important thing. Over time, this feeling will fade...no... HE himself will disappear.  
Gyze will devour and crush him, until nothing remains of his own will. He wondered why didn’t it happen instantly. But soon it was made clear. Gyze was overwhelming big existence, him instantly possessing Kazuma, would break human body and soul. It was like pouring streaming river through glass tube to glass container, which will break, when you put suddenly too much pressure.  
No.  
The part of him disappearing was incorrect one. Yes, he will be devoured, but alive, as an insignificant part of Deity. But, he will exist somehow. Asleep inside the layers of God power, shattered fragments of his own soul or as nothing more than trace of his former self.  
This knowledge didn't bring him happiness though. Was he confused?  
Yes.  
This all was being confusing, even more as he started to feel overwhelming power of Deity of Destruction. Everything was shifting fast and without warning, then slowly and steady. Nothing remained the same.  
Kazuma wanted to be himself, wanted to fight with Chrono, to mess around with him. He wanted talk to his brother more, to rebuild bond with him. He had much more to look forward to.  
He won't realize those wishes now.  
He heard Shindou and he went slowly, steadily in his direction. He didn't understand what was pushing him to do so. Was it his will or deity?  
Or maybe both?  
It didn't matter anymore. He was going to fight Shindou Chrono. Shindou Chrono who was his friend, teammate and person who gave him back hope and feeling of not giving up. He was the guy who will win for sure fights that Kazuma alone couldn't.  
As the fight was dragging on, the blue haired boy began to forget. His memories were stopping being his own. They were slowly taken from him. He didn't remember his brother name, this brown-haired child name. He barely knew that this curly, redhaired boy, who he fought, was his teammate and friend.  
Kazuma mind was racing, he started to panic, but his heartrate was steady, his face was like carved in stone. His body stopped being his. The evil God took it from him, now making him mere observer.  
It was scary.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He wanted to move his body, but it was impossible too. He was blocked, restrained. Everything was being taken from him slowly, surely. And he couldn’t do anything. That overwhelming power was telling him “Submit to me, Obey.”. Like he had choice. He gritted his teeth in irritation. Kazuma wanted to fight back, to do something, as he tried to move….  
His vision began to move away from him. Further and further away. No, he was pulled away into abyss by vines of Deity of Destruction. Into lonely Prison prepared especially for him, where he will wait for right to come to become one with Gyze. He wanted to see once again this boy, with bright green eyes. He didn't remember him, but he was sure, that he was important, that he should have faith in him, in this boy with swirly hair who desperately fought to save him.  
The last thing he saw thought his own eyes, barely, as the vision became distant, like seeing something from the end of the tunnel, was cards burning and the look of sheer despair and helplessness. This unknown boy, now, lost his whole future because of Kazuma.  
And it broke his last remains of heart. Because even if his mind didn’t remember, his own soul did.  
He lost himself in darkness.  
Gyze won.  
And Kazuma couldn’t do anything anymore. He decided to dream of times when he was happy and free. As long as needed, waiting for his forgotten by now friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I see things after episode 15. I agree with Kazumi, that Kazuma will challenged Chrono, but at the same time he couldn't be just Kazuma. At that time some parts of him were already Gyze's, as the Deity in my opinion can't suddenly whole come into humans body without harming him, sooo yea...as time dragged on there was more Gyze, less Kazuma.  
> That's what I believe.


End file.
